warehouse13fandomcom-20200222-history
Leena's Bed and Breakfast
Leena's Bed and Breakfast is a lodging house that was originally owned and operated by Leena and is the current residence of Pete Lattimer, Steve Jinks, Claudia Donovan, Arthur Weisfelt and Myka Bering. It is primarily used as accommodation for active Warehouse personnel, and is located about 7 miles down the road from the Warehouse in the small town of Univille, South Dakota. After Leena's death, the Regents appointed Abigail Chow as owner of the B&B, which is now generally referred to as 'the B&B'.The Sky's the Limit The Warehouse Agents' Residence The Bed and Breakfast has been used by Warehouse 13 Agents as a place of residence while working at the Warehouse. There are at least six rooms, five of which are occupied by current Warehouse personnel (Pete, Myka, Claudia, and Steve) while the sixth was presumably used by Leena. Artie, however, sleeps in the Warehouse. H. G. Wells was also a temporary resident during her brief initial reinstatement, although from the fourth series onward she was based at an unknown location. The rooms all have a similar basic decor, but have been decorated by their occupants with various personal belongings. The agents however cannot remove previous decorative items for unknown reasons, although they do sometimes require repair as evinced by Pete when he broke something in his room during his first day at the Warehouse.Pilot What exactly was broken and who repaired it is unknown, but it may have been Leena who repaired the broken item. The B&B is currently used exclusively for Warehouse 13 personnel as there is very little tourism in Univille. It is likely the original building predated the Warehouse, but was purchased by the Regents as it was no longer seeing enough business to prevent it from closing. The current B&B is the second on that site, due to the presence of an artifact in the original. Following Leena's death in October 2012, the B&B is now operated by Abigail Chow. Unlike her predecessor, Abigail does not cook for its residents, making her position as the B&B's proprietor more of a secondary title after her primary role as an agent psychologist than a responsibility. Myka's Bedroom Pete's Bedroom Claudia's Bedroom Steve's Bedroom Archiving of B&B Rooms On the death of a current or former Warehouse agent, their rooms are removed from the B&B in an unexplained manner and are relocated to the Personnel Quarters Archive in the exact same state as they were prior to the death of the agent. They are allocated a four-digit storage number, and once archived, can be recalled for the agent's personal belongings to be retrieved.Burnout The rooms are stored and indexed using an electro-mechanical retrieval system which can recall any of the stored rooms in the system. This has been particularly useful following the death of agents such as James McPherson and Steve Jinks, or to reopen a case such as the disappearance of a former agent while working in the field. It is likely these rooms are then replaced in the B&B by new versions, which duplicate the previous one in basic detail. The B&B as an artifact It is likely that the current Bed and Breakfast is a recent reconstruction of an almost identical older building which is also likely that the current Warehouse was built around to house, due to the presence of a particularly possessive painting located in the front parlor. The painting was severely damaged by Pete, Myka, and Claudia after Claudia's attempts to speed up the list of chores Artie gave her resulted in an almost catastrophic 'meltdown' of the Warehouse. Real-life connection * In real life, the house (Springhill Manor) is located on the Historic Springhill Estate in Dundas, Ontario, Canada, and was built in 1830, with an estimated value of $3,900,000.http://classifieds.robbreportcollection.com/Real-Estate.aspx?cid=1&pid=67474&mpid=1 ** It is located at 28 Hamilton Regional Road 8; Dundas, Ontario L9H 4V2, Canada. Trivia * According to the bonus chapter of Grand Designs, the B&B has existed and was used in relation to the Warehouse since the "early 1900s" (more accurately, the late 1800s). Thomas Edison, Nikola Tesla, and M. C. Escher resided here during the planning stages and construction of the original Warehouse 13.https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=rRC5kgeWNu4 * It is unknown if the name of the B&B ("Leena's Bed and Breakfast") was changed after her death and subsequent replacement. ** After her death in "The Ones You Love", the show began using an exterior establishing shot of the B&B without the "Leena's Bed and Breakfast" sign. Gallery References Category:Locations